Lighted pushbutton switches and lighted displays have been known heretofore. They have been typically illuminated by incandescent bulbs and employed hot stamped filled legends. Those devices having changeable lengends employed some form of preprinted changeable mask with limited legends. However, these prior devices have been handicapped in that changing the color and the legend was costly and very limited. Those prior devices employing incandescent light bulbs also generated a large amount of heat. In addition, multi-pole switches of the prior type were too large, particularly in their vertical height. Moreover, the wiring to the indicator was too bulky. While the prior devices have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover that not only overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior devices but also provide additional desirable features hereinafter more fully described.